


Grace's First Skate

by TVDramaQueen



Series: Penguin Babies [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Skate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really short little fic of Neal and Martin taking there daughter skating for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace's First Skate

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy. Very sappy and fluff filled!

Practice is short today since 3 players took maintenance days. Once all the drills are done coach Laviolette lets them leave early. Nealer wants to just go home and watch TV with Grace and Paulie to make them lunch and then take a nap. They had a long game the night before and he didn’t sleep great last night.

There just about to finally leave when he sees Fisher and his kid wandering around the locker room.

“Carey could watch her while we had practice? James asks

“No she just dropped her off. I want to take her skating she hasn’t really been yet.”

Now that James thinks about it neither has Grace. And Fisher’s kid is only a year older.

After his nap he tells Paulie he wants to take Grace on the ice after next practice.

“Isn’t she a little small still? She just turned 1.”

James shrugs rearranging himself so his feet are now sprawled on Paulie’s lap. “So? I’ll hold onto her I just want her to see the ice.”

“She’s seen the ice. She sits on the bench and watches optional skates all the time.”

James makes puppy dog eyes at him. How are they even married.

“Fine will take her skating when we get back from the Washington trip.”

So they go on their 2 game road trip to Washington and Boston and then home again. James immediately starts asking Paul when they’re going to the rink. He finally promises him they’ll go tomorrow morning. He wakes up the next day at 7am and James is already up, of course.

Down stairs he’s dressing their daughter in her Neal 18 Nashville jersey and pulling her hair up so it’s in cute little pig tails. She’s smiling happily because she probably has no idea what’s really happening except for the fact that they’re going to the rink.

Paul makes them oatmeal then showers and then they head to the rink. James and Paul both could find small enough skates, even online so she’s just wearing her boots. Paul is finishing tying his own skates while James let’s her play in his locker. She mostly just touches his practice jersey and hides under it like their playing peek-a-boo.

Finally they get to the ice and James shows her how they come out every night when they play and then grabs her under the arms and takes her out on the ice. Paul will admit it’s pretty damn cute. Grace is always so happy when there at the rink. James wants her to play hockey, Paul still isn’t sure. Pucks to his babies face doesn’t sound so great but he knows it doesn’t happen to everyone. James skates her around a few more circles and then brings her back to the bench so Paulie can take her for a lap. James grabs his stick and a puck to and shows her how the shoot. Paul helps her take a shot even though it’s mostly him. She shouts ‘again again’ so he lets her do it a few more times.

They skate her around for a good 40 minutes and then take her back to the locker room. It’s already 12 so they should probably go home and have lunch and naps but Grace doesn’t seem very interested it.

“Go back?” She asks pointing to the door out to the ice.

“No were going to go home now.”

“Then back?”

“No will come back tomorrow though. But you’re just going to watch because it’s a game.” Paul tells her while he puts his skates away.

“I skate too.” She says. Of course she’s not going to let this go easily.

“Will go skating on the weekend okay?”

“Skate tomorrow?”

James laughs from where he was putting away his stick. “She’s going to ask that now everyday babe.”

“Skate tomorrow daddy?”

Paul sighs. He guesses they could come early again tomorrow “Will see.”

She finally gives up at that and takes James hand as they walk out the building.

She does skate the next day. And the next. And almost every day she can.


End file.
